


How NOT To Announce Your Pregnancy: Eren Edition

by The_Pirate_King



Series: The Anthropologist [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pirate_King/pseuds/The_Pirate_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren makes Levi breakfast; family bonding; Levi announces some life changing news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How NOT To Announce Your Pregnancy: Eren Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Look guys! I gave birth to an unnecessary ficlet! Like, it's totally unnecessary but I couldn't sleep until I got this written and posted which sucks cause I have to open tomorrow, meaning I have to be up at 6 am and it's 1:30 right not :| Why do I do these things to myself?! 
> 
> Oh well, here it is! If there's any mistakes, I'm sorry! It's 1 am and I've been up since 9 am working so I'm not 100% functioning correctly lol. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy my ficlet baby!

Eren had known something was up the moment he woke up at three-thirty in the morning and heard the telltale sounds of his mate showering. His first instinct was to get up and join his mate, but he knew from experience just how bad of an idea that was.

 

During the first heat they had spent together, Eren had woken similarly to the way he had just now: alone in bed with his mate in the shower. So, he followed his instincts that screamed at him to join his mate and pamper him.  This however, led to Levi kicking his ass six ways from Sunday. He promised himself that he’d never, _ever_ make that mistake again.

 

So, he decided to do what he’s been doing at the end of every heat for the past two centuries (give or take a few years): he rolled over and went back to bed.

~~~~*****~~~~

Eren felt the bed shift with familiar weight. He didn’t have to bother turning around to see who had joined him in bed for two reasons:

 

One, no one but his mate and/or pup would possibly _consider_ the idea of sleeping in the same bed as him. One does not simply join a mated wolf (especially and alpha as they were much less understanding when it came to things like this) in their bed.

 

Two, since his pup was currently at another alpha’s house (a thought that made him cringe), the only person who would join him in bed would be Levi. Or a ghost but he had been sure to get rid of the one he had insisted (Levi was forever a skeptic unless it was a party, then he was sure to tell everyone the story) was haunting their bathroom years ago.

 

In the back of Eren’s head, he noted the new smell that assaulted his senses. He never recalled smelling something as…pleasant….as this. He was weirded out by the thought of something smelling better than his mate (or his mate’s cooking) but he was too tired to really think too much about it. Before he could really contemplate this new scent further, he was asleep.

 

~~~*****~~~~

 

He woke up the next morning much earlier than Levi. Rolling over, he took a moment to appreciate his mate. There was something about the way that Levi looked when he was asleep that was so damn attractive to Eren. Maybe it was a weird kink?

 

In his sleep, Levi’s face softened in a way only Eren was allowed to see. He wasn’t wearing his trademarked “upside-down smile” as Eren called it, his eyebrows weren’t creased like they typically were when he was awake, even his eyes seemed softened somehow.

 

Levi’s hair was slayed around him and uncharacteristically messy (yes, Levi does get bedhead and yes, it’s fucking adorable), and the way the morning light hit his face made him look like an angel of sorts. But then again, he always looked like an angel as far as Eren was concerned.

 

After a few unnecessary minutes of staring at a sleeping Levi, Eren decided that it would be a good idea to make Levi breakfast in bed. He knew that he had done a number on Levi this time around and he wanted to put Levi in as good of a mood as possible seeing as his mate was not going to be moving around much and that meant that Eren would be stuck sitting next to him in bed all day. And as much as he loves Levi, there’s only so much chastising he could take in one day.

 

He quietly made his way out of their bedroom and down to the kitchen. He stood staring into the fridge for a good five or so minutes hoping that maybe new ingredients would appear if he stared into the open fridge long enough. Unfortunately for him, they did not so he settled on toast and eggs: the classic breakfast in bed.

 

Eren was by no means a decent cook and Levi often reminded him of this fact whenever he offered to help cook a meal, but he was determined to make a good breakfast for Levi. Setting about his new challenge, he popped two pieces of bread into their toaster and began making the eggs.

 

Making eggs turned out to be a little more difficult than Eren had expected. By the time he had two egg yolks in the pan sizzling, they had seven less eggs than they did before and Eren had no doubts that Levi would use this to tease him for years to come.

It occurred to Eren that he had no idea how to cook a good egg. After he placed the pan onto the stovetop and turned it on, Eren whipped out his phone and Googled “how to make good sunny-side up eggs”. He scrolled through the search results before finally finding a Wikihow page.

 _“Wikipedia!”_ Eren thought to himself as he clicked on the page. _“That’s sure to help me! Oohh it even has pictures, too!”_

 

Satisfied with his results, Eren set his phone down on the counter next to the stove and went over to a nearby drawer to grab a spatula. Once he returned, he read step one outloud to himself before turning to the eggs to mimic what he had just read.

 

“NO, NO, NO, NO, SHIT!” Eren shouted as he looked down at the pan before him. “DON’T BURN, OH GOD, PLEASE DON’T BURN!” He frantically began moving the eggs around to prevent them from burning (more) with his spatula.

 

After he had rescued the eggs from near destruction (he added cheese to mask the burnt flavor), he sighed loudly, “Well, so much for sunny-side up. Guess they’re scrambled now.”

 

He pouted as he turned off the burner and poured his borderline burnt eggs onto a plate. He then went and poured Levi a glass of orange juice. He surveyed the tray before him before he realized something was missing; the toast!

 

“Fuck!” Eren cried as he raced to the toaster. “Please don’t be burnt!”

 

He pressed down on the side lever, which in turn shot the toast into the air like an emergency reject button in a plane.  The toast wasn’t _burnt_ it was _crispy_. A little extra butter never hurt anything, right?

 

Finally having all the components to his meal, Eren carefully walked back to their bedroom, knowing that if he spilled anything, Levi would kill him. He kicked open their door gently and set the tray on the top of their dresser.

 

“Levi,” Eren said gently as he stroked the other man’s hair. “Wake up, baby.”

“Eren?” Levi muttered groggily as he blinked open his eyes.

“Yeah,” Eren smiled down at his mate. “I made you breakfast in bed!”

“You cooked?” Levi was definitely awake now; eyes wide with what could only be called fear.

“Yeah,” Eren puffed up proudly as he walked to the dresser to retrieve the tray of food. “Here!”

“Thank you?” Levi said as Eren set down the tray before him and eagerly awaited for Levi to take his first bite.

“Well?” Eren asked after Levi took a bite of the eggs.

“It’s good.” Levi smiled softly at his mate. “Thank you, Eren.”

 

Eren couldn’t contain his pride. He had done well for his mate.

 

~~~*****~~~~

The rest of their day was spent in bed, allowing Levi to rest. They watched a few movies before Levi sent Eren to pick up Armin. Eren would admit that he missed the boy just as much as Levi and was more than happy to have him back home.

 

The walk home was pleasant and Eren’s wolf felt satisfied seeing that it’s pup was fine after a few days without him. Regardless, he wouldn’t be leaving Armin for a long time. He had felt a little restless with Armin gone. It felt like part of his family was missing; even if it was for everyone’s good that Armin be gone.

 

Eren wasted no time returning to his mate’s side as soon as they got home. Something inside of him was drawn to Levi more than usual but he couldn’t quite place what had caused the shift.

 

As he climbed the stairs, he could hear Levi talking to someone on the phone. Eren was happy that Levi was actually talking to anyone since Levi rarely talked to anyone outside of work.

 

“Who was that?” Eren asked as he walked to his side of the bed.

“Oh, just Petra. I was telling her I’ll be back at work earlier than I had anticipated.” Levi said casually.

“Oh, okay.” Eren said and rested his head on Levi’s shoulder.

It was then that Armin walked into the bedroom.

“Armin,” Levi smiled and opened his arms.

“Mama,” Armin immediately crawled into Levi’s embrace.  Though the title was not directed at him, Eren’s wolf buzzed happily at the notion that his mate was being called “Mama”.

“I’m sorry,” Levi said, pushing aside small talk.

“You don’t have to be.” Armin said into Levi’s chest.

“But I am. I didn’t even give you an explanation. I just sent you with Eren to Erwin’s house and that was wrong. I should’ve told you.”

“I understand.” Armin told him. “You couldn’t really think straight but you thought of my well being anyway.”

“Wait, do you know what happened?” Levi pulled back to look at Armin. Eren tried his best to contain his laughter at Levi’s confusion, knowing that the reaction to where Armin had acquired knowledge on heats would do wonders to test Levi’s usually collected demeanor.

“Yes,” Armin nodded his head. “Erwin told me in greater detail than I needed when I was with him.”

“Well that’s…embarrassing.” Levi muttered as his cheeks turned pink.

“Just a little,” Armin agreed. “But I’m glad you did it. I don’t think I’d ever be able to look at you the same if you didn’t find me another place to stay.”

“Well of course I’d do that.” Levi said. “Heat or not, I am your mama and I could be completely incoherent but I’d still be able to think of you.”

“I know,” Armin said. “I’m the one who should apologize though.”

“For what, though? You did nothing wrong.” Eren asked in genuine confusion.

“I was being a shit,” Armin admitted. “I was angry and so I was being mean to you guys. Even if I felt the way I did, I shouldn’t have been so mean to you. You guys have given me more than I could’ve ever imagined. All you really had to do was feed me and let me observe you. Instead, you’ve become my parents.”

“Oh, Armin.” Eren smiled. He loved this boy so much. “I don’t think our instincts gave us much of a choice.”

“But still, even if I felt rejected and like you guys were trying to get rid of me, I shouldn’t have been so rude and downright mean to you both.”

“Armin,” Levi frowned as he explained how he and Eren both felt about Armin. “We would never ever want to get rid of you! You are our baby. We may not have been expecting you to become our pup, but you did, and we wouldn’t trade you for the world. You’re ours and I’m sure as hell never going to let you go.”

“Thank you,” Armin buried his head further into Levi’s chest as Levi gave him a gentle squeeze.

“We…” Levi paused. Eren held his breath in anticipation. Levi absolutely sucked at expressing his feelings, so if he was going to say what Eren thought he was going to say, then they had really come far. “We love you, Armin.”

“I love you guys, too.” Armin smiled and Eren’s chest exploded in pride and happiness.

~~~~****~~~~

Levi spent the next few days in bed and subsequently so did Eren and Armin. Armin spent the first night nestled in between Eren and Levi but had opted for his own bed the following night.

 

It seemed that every waking minute he was with Armin and Levi, and as happy as being with his family made him, he could also sense an insane amount of anxiousness pouring off of Levi. Eren had wanted so desperately to ask Levi what was going on but chose to let Levi come to him. If there was one thing he knew, it was that his mate would only open up in his own time after he had a chance to process something, but he would open up eventually. So all Eren could really do was wait until Levi had fully been able to process whatever it was that was bothering him so greatly.

 

It was two days before they were to return to work and the anxiety he was sensing from Levi was almost suffocating. It was to the point that Eren was weighing the pros and cons of sleeping on the couch until Levi told him since he highly doubted he’d be able to sleep otherwise.

 

After a nice warm shower to calm himself down, Eren readied himself to face an anxious Levi. Swearing at himself, he realized he’d forgotten his clothes. _Again._

 

“Guess I’m goin’ nude.” Eren shrugged after drying himself off and hanging his towel up to dry.

 

He opened the door to find Levi pacing back and forth across their bedroom and instantly decided that he was sleeping on the couch.

“What the actual fuck are you doing?” Levi asked, giving him a disapproving look.

“Getting clothes,” Eren said as he walked over to their dresser, swinging his hips ever so slightly just to tease Levi. “I forgot to bring mine into the bathroom.”

“And you didn’t think to wear a towel around your waist or ask me to get some for you?”

“I didn’t think it was that big of a deal,” Eren admitted. “Besides, I thought you’d like to see me naked.” He added with a wink.

“Oh my God,” Levi groaned and Eren laughed. “You sound like such a fuck boy.”

“Your words wound me, Levi.” Eren covered his heart with his hands in mock hurt but laughed anyway.

“You do.” Levi just shrugged with a small smirk.

“What were you doing, anyway?” Eren asked despite almost deciding not to.

“What do you mean?” Levi asked.

“You were pacing.” Eren pointed out. “Why were you pacing?”

“Oh. Um, well…” Levi scratched the back of his head and avoided Eren’s eyes as he tried to find the right words. Eren felt himself tense. Levi _never_ avoided anyone’s gaze, much less his own mate’s.

“Levi?” Eren stepped forward and placed his hands on Levi’s biceps hoping to offer some sort of comfort. “Is everything okay?”

“Fuck,” Levi groaned before blurting out, “I’m pregnant!”

“WHAT?!” Eren shouted in surprise. Probably not the best way to react but he wasn’t really thinking.

“SHH!” Levi hushed him quickly. “You’ll wake Armin up!”

“What do you mean you’re pregnant?!” Eren whisper-shouted still in shock.

“It means I have a small child growing just below my stomach.” Levi deadpanned.

“I know what the definition of pregnant is, smartass.” Eren glared at Levi. For once he was not in the mood for jokes. “But, what I don’t get is how you could possibly be pregnant.”

“Well you rammed your cock into-“ Levi began before Eren slapped a hand over his mouth.

“I know how the mechanics work!” Eren said and he could feel his face becoming red. “I thought you were on pills, though.”

“I was,” Levi said. “But I ran out and Hanji was out so I have to wait for more to come in. My heat started earlier than we anticipated.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me this, much less remind me to wear a condom?” Eren asked. He wasn’t really mad he was just surprised that Levi of all people would forget something so important.

“I did tell you but you were too busy playing some videogame.” Levi glared at Eren. “And I was in heat, do you really think I was going to remember to remind you to wear a condom?”

“Point taken,” Eren sighed before reaching to stroke Levi’s hair. He could feel the news setting in finally. He felt his wolf practically overcome with pride at the news of their second pup. He had done well as far as his instincts were concerned.

“How are you holding up? I know this can’t be easy for you.” Eren asked. As happy as he was, he knew that with a past like Levi’s this was bound to be more difficult than your average pregnancy. At least emotionally.

“It’s not,” Levi sighed, unintentionally giving off a distressed scent. “It brings up a lot of bad memories.”

“I’m sorry, Levi.” Eren said softly and pulled the omega into his arms, hoping to provide his distressed mate with a feeling of safety and comfort. “I promise that what happened last time won’t happen again. I won’t allow it.”

“Thank you,” Levi said as he relaxed slightly in Eren’s arms. “But I’m scared.”

“About what?” Eren asked.

“What if I’m a bad mother? What if I can’t love the pup the way it deserves to be loved because I’m so messed up?” Levi was releasing the distressed scent again and Eren tensed up in response, looking for the invisible culprit.

“Oh, Levi.” Eren said sadly. “You won’t mess up. Have you seen how you are with Armin? You’re a natural, Levi. No one is better suited to have pups than you! And I know that you’ll be able to love our pup just as much as you love Armin.”

“And what about Armin?” Levi asked.

“What about him?”

“What if he thinks we’re trying to replace him?” Levi’s voice quivered and he tried to hold his tears back. “What if he hates us?”

“He won’t,” Eren said without hesitation. “We’ll explain it to him and he’ll understand. Armin knows we love him with all our hearts and wouldn’t just replace him. Even if he does feel that way, we’ll just constantly remind him how much we love him.”

“Will it really be that easy?”

“I think he’ll be very understanding. Give him some credit, baby.” Eren led Levi to the bed where he immediately collapsed into Eren’s lap. “He loves you and I don’t think he could ever hate us.”

“I hope not.” Levi said.

“When did you want to tell him?” Eren asked after a few minutes of silence.

 

He debated whether or not he should ask since Levi was so clearly distressed over the pregnancy and telling Armin when he was afraid of his reaction would just cause more upset. But, Eren knew that waiting too long would just cause even more stress for Levi and that was not good for both Levi and their unborn pup. The last thing he wanted was for Levi to have to experience the heartbreak of a miscarriage.

 

“I don’t know,” Levi said honestly. “I don’t think I’m ready yet.”

“Okay,” Eren said, deciding that pushing the topic anymore wouldn’t lead to anything positive. “We’ll have to tell him sooner rather than later, though. He deserves to find out from us.”

“I know,” Levi said as he pulled away to crawl under the covers. “I’m just not ready quite yet. Let me come to terms with my pregnancy first. It hasn’t quite sunk in yet.”

“That’s fine,” Eren said and reflexively wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist. “I’ll be here for you no matter what, baby.”

“Thank you.” Levi said.

 

As they both fell asleep, Levi didn’t see the overjoyed smile that threatened to split Eren’s face in half.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally skimmed over the conversation with just Eren and Armin because I felt like it wasn't necessary to this ficlet's plot line (not that there really is one) and it would just be a lot of unnecessary dialogue and very redundant. Not to mention it's already been read before. 
> 
> The reason I kept the scene when they're all cuddling together in both ficlets is because it allows you to see the emotions each character is experiencing inside themselves simultaneously, which is important to understanding each character and their behaviors. We only really know Armin so getting to see Eren and Levi's pov on this discussion seemed important. 
> 
> Hope that clears up any confusion!


End file.
